White Camellias
by healnarutoule
Summary: Miyano Hikari is the epitome of perfection, and there is no way Hayama Yua can compete with her. Especially over Ushijima Wakatoshi, who is just as flawless as Hikari. Yua can't help wanting the impossible though, for while Hikari is a beautiful, well-liked flower, she is a plain, unwanted stone. But the stone always crushes the flower in the end. UshijimaxOC.
1. Family

**Note: I do not own Haikyu!**

_I am not Japanese nor do I know anyone that is Japanese, so my knowledge of Japanese places and culture is limited to what I can find on the internet. I am also not an expert on volleyball and am only relying on the information I get from Haikyu! If I get anything wrong, feel free to point it out so I can correct it!  
_

_This is UshijimaxOC, but there might be yaoi pairings (but probably only cameos)._

* * *

It's not that she doesn't care about her grades, Hayama Yua thinks to herself as her mother scolds her. Receiving a mediocre score of eight-four out of a hundred on the entrance exam for Shiratorizawa Academy is good enough as it is a passing grade nonetheless, and many others couldn't even get higher than a twenty. It shouldn't even surprise her mother that she gets "low" grades like this one because it has been the same for her entire life. She simply doesn't have the ability to study well because all of her thoughts only revolve around the one thing she cares about- volleyball.

The satisfying feeling of spiking the ball over the net, knocking past the surprised blockers, and slamming onto the ground with a loud bam has never been reciprocated by anything else in her life. After school every day, she would practice until her arm felt like it would fall off. Even then, she would go further because it takes everything to remain in first string in Seiho High, a top school in volleyball that only falls to Niiyama Joshi, the Queens.

In fact, it wasn't until the last tournament of her second year, after months of torturous training, did she finally become a starting member.

That's why when she'd found out that her family- her and her mother, to be specific- was moving from her comfy home in Tokyo to her mother's hometown in the Miyagi prefecture, Yua resisted strongly. Moving meant throwing away all of her hard work.

But she couldn't bring herself to complain anymore when she'd found out that the real reason for the move, instead of Shiratorizawa being a more prestigious school than Seiho, is because her mother's failing health can no longer allow for her to support the both of them in a big city without any relatives or close friends. Since Yua was young, her mother has always been weak and often stayed home, unable to really communicate with the neighbors. It doesn't help either that they don't have enough money to keep relying on a caretaker.

So they pack the little belongings they have and move up north to a town settled at the foot of a mountain. In her mother's hometown, they move into Yua's grandparents' neighborhood, a small, cozy place where they are welcomed by the neighbors immediately upon their arrival. Within minutes, Yua feels like she belongs.

But, despite the warm welcome, she still can't shake off the bitter resentment of having to leave Seiho behind.

* * *

As soon as Yua steps into her grandmother's house, she realizes that the Sato family, her mother's family, is very lively; she has been greeted with a chorus of excited "Welcomes" upon her arrival and jumped on- or "hugged"- by relatives that she has never heard of before. After what felt like hours of embracing and catching up, she is released into the living room as her mother disappears into another part of the house with the older generations.

The entire time, Yua can only think of how much she stands out among her relatives. The aunts and cousins, like her mother, resemble Yua's grandmother greatly, and she is the only one that looks different- she takes after her father, unfortunately. Her extreme height also does nothing to help. The women are mostly at an average height of 5'5, and the men are mostly 5'7. Then there is Yua whose head nearly touches the ceiling.

But at least her height is doing _some _good for her; when she had first entered, her cousins didn't seem all that interested in her but after seeing how much she towers over them, they break out into excited questions, and Yua can barely finish answering one before another one is shoved in her face.

"Are you over six feet?! You must play basketball!"

"No, she's seven feet!"

"Wow, are you really eighteen? Wait, you do look eighteen, but you're really really tall, you know."

She's rather surprised that they are so friendly to her despite her being a stranger. She knows that if she is in their place instead, she would quietly keep to herself in the corner.

"Yusuke, she's even taller than you!"

Yua turns to the oldest cousin who is only 5'8. Expecting an annoyed scowl on his face, she is surprised when he is smiling calmly instead. He walks to her slowly and then bows with his hand outstretched, and she raises an eyebrow in confusion as she can't tell whether he's asking for a handshake or not. "I am Yusuke! Now that you are here, I humbly hand over the title of 'the tallest in the family'."

She remains silent for a few seconds before nodding awkwardly in response. Although Yusuke said those words lightly, she can't help but focus on two of them- the family.

Those two words usually refer to her and her mother only, but this boy is practically telling her that they are in the same family- that she is not alone. In other words, she is being accepted, and she finds herself warming up at this prospect. With no siblings and an estranged father, she sometimes feels lonely at home back in Tokyo. Since she was young, she has always been jealous of the classmates that have big families. Having so many people at home feels safer and warmer.

And maybe she is starting to enjoy this move but then the thought of leaving the volleyball team behind hits her sharply in the heart, reminding her of the time she had helped her team win after months of harsh practice, and her face darkens over again.

"So…how tall are you exactly?" Yusuke manages to pull her back into the conversation, and she takes this chance to wave her thoughts away.

"184 cm."

"I actually meant in feet."

"You asked for an exact measure." Yusuke, along with the other cousins, laughs loudly, and Yua widens her eyes in surprise, unaccustomed to being in such boisterous company. Back in Seiho, the girls' volleyball club was treated like royalty. They were practically unapproachable, and vice versa. The captain, Mori Suzuki, kept the girls on a short leash, only allowing them to communicate with club members for unknown reasons. If anyone disobeyed, the captain would bench them during matches so out of fear for their positions, no one dared tried to step out of line.

"That was good. But 184 cm is six feet, right?"

"You're so stupid, Yusuke! It's 5'11!"

"Nuh uh! It's six feet. It's six feet, right Yua?" She nods slowly. Yusuke continues arguing with one of the cousins, and Yua is surprised at how close they seem to be. In fact, the entire family is close, and she feels slightly odd when she realizes how much of an intrusion she is.

"You're a quiet person, huh?" Yusuke asks, and Yua smacks herself internally for spacing out.

"Not usually," she replies, but she knows that is a lie before it even leaves her mouth. It's not that she's a shy person; she just doesn't feel the need to talk that much unless it's for getting to know someone- like right now, for instance. So it's not technically a lie, she supposes.

"Don't worry! After spending some more time with us, you won't even remember how to be quiet anymore!"

"Let's see," she replies shortly. He laughs at her loudly again, and she realizes that she likes his laugh. It's sweet and nice to listen to, but she would never say this out loud. It sounds too creepy.

"Oh wait, no one introduced you to anyone, right?" Yusuke clears his throat and points at the cousins one by one. "These two little ones are Yuki and Yoko, Aunt Yui's children. They are also twins, if you can't tell. This really annoying one is Aya- OW! That hurts. She's Aunt Yuka's only child. Those two over there are my younger sisters, Aiko and Hinako."

Yua greets all of them politely before turning back to Yusuke.

"Anyway, my mom told me you're a third year."

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yup. At Shiratorizawa?"

"Yeah." She smacks herself internally again for her complete lack of social skills. She dons a small small to be polite, but she can't bring herself to make eye contact with Yusuke, so she peers around the room in mock interest.

"What class are you in?"

"3-C."

"Oh, you're in that room across the hall. Sorry, I don't know anyone from that class, so I can't introduce anyone for you!"

It's not that big of a problem since Yua probably won't bother to try to make friends anyway.

"So, how do you like moving from a big city to a small town? Is it weird how there isn't that much people around?"

The reminder of Tokyo brings up an image of Seiho, and Yua forcibly pushes it back down, ignoring all thoughts of the school. "It's nicer here. The mountains can be seen clearer, and it's more peaceful." Although she hasn't walked around yet since she'd only arrived an hour ago.

"I'll show you around for the rest of this week and introduce you to other people in our grade! I think Taka is back from his vacation-"

"He's been back for two weeks now!"

Yusuke turns to argue with Aya, and Yua takes that time to look around the room. Her three aunts and her mother had moved to another room to catch up. Yuki and Yoko were running around, and Aiko and Hinako were talking to each other about a new anime on TV. Her eyes fall on Yusuke once she has finished examining the room and though she wants to keep her mind clear of volleyball, she can't help but wonder if her cousin plays it; he is pretty big.

"Do you play a sport?" comes out of her mouth before she can stop herself, and Yusuke stares at her in surprise since this is the first time she has initiated a conversation.

"Yeah. I do basketball!" He recovers quickly and smiles widely. "Though Shiratorizawa is known for volleyball, the basketball team is also amazing, not trying to brag though!"

"You are bragging, stupid. And he's horrible as basketball; it's the team that's good."

"Shut up, Aya!"

"Wait, volleyball? There's a volleyball team?" And Yua almost face-palms herself because there is no way a big school like Shiratorizawa cannot have a volleyball team. She blames the stress of moving for her, hopefully temporary, stupidity.

"Heck yeah there's a team. Shiratorizawa's boys' team is the number one team in the Miyagi prefecture and possibly all of Japan!"

Yua doesn't mean the boys' team when she asked- although they sound interesting- but she tries again, "What about the girls? Are they just as good?"

Yusuke and Aya sigh and shake their head. "They're horrible," Aya says without any compassion, and Yua sighs inwardly. She'd placed her hopes too high as usual.

"It's not that they're horrible," Yusuke adds on. "But they don't- oh shit!" He jumps up and runs out of the room.

"Yusuke?" Aya asks in confusion, and Yua stares after Yusuke in slight annoyance, wanting for him to finish.

"Maybe Yusu has diarrhea," one of the twins states, and they both start giggling.

He comes back at that second, and Yua is taken aback by his speed. _Did he even leave the room in the first place? _"I can't believe I forgot to buy batteries for the picnic tomorrow." Yua furrows her eyebrows. _Batteries for a picnic? _she thinks to herself.

"Hey, I'm just going to go down to the store. Wanna come, Yua? You should come!"

She considers staying at the house, not wanting to move, but wanting to know more about the volleyball team, she agrees.

"Then c'mon quickly! The shop is closing soon!"

"Wait! You can't just leave-"

"I asked my mom!" Yusuke leaves a fuming Aya behind and runs outside and after apologizing to Aya, Yua heads out as well. Yusuke darts down the street the minute Yua steps outside, and she follows after a moment of hesitation. She thought that they were going to use bikes, but running is better exercise anyway.

It only takes her a few large steps to catch up to him, and he complains about how her height and long legs give her an advantage in their race- that Yua doesn't remember entering in.

Honestly, Yusuke isn't in poor physical condition, and he is able to keep up with Yua- maybe due to his basketball training. She takes this time to look at him. Besides his legs, he seems to be muscular in other parts. He has a semi-attractive face, but Yua wouldn't call him a model. It's his tousled, brown hair that stands out the most because, despite it being dyed, it looks healthy and soft.

Yua touches her own rough hair that is tied back completely in a braid and grimaces. She doesn't usually care for it, despite her mother scolding her every day. It is just a pain to have it cared for and then ruined in the strenuous volleyball training.

When they finally arrive at the store, she is sweating, but it's nothing she can't handle. To her surprise, Yusuke looks normal, and she wonders if the basketball team's training is more rigorous than the volleyball team's back in Seiho.

That reminds her- "Hey Yusuke, what were you saying about the girls' volleyball team?" He is too far ahead to hear her, so she jogs up to him. As she gets closer, Yua sees in the corners of her eyes a group of guys huddled in the corner. As they are mostly sitting with their backs turned to her, she can't see much, but what she does notice is their shoes. They are wearing volleyball shoes.

Out of curiosity, she opens her mouth to ask her cousin if he knows them. "Yusu-"

"Sato-san!"

The first thing Yua thinks of when she hears that voice is that it sounds like wind chimes- melodic, soft, and beautiful. Never once in her life has she ever found a voice to be beautiful. Because a voice is simply a sound made by another person; it can't be described the same way one would describe a face or tangible item.

"Miyano, isn't it?"

"You can call me Hikari!" But now Yua isn't so sure anymore. Slowly, she turns to the source and spots a petite girl with very long hair cascading down her back. Shining in the sunlight, it appears to be in good health, reminding Yua again of her own horrible hair.

That is the second thing that she notices about the girl.

The third is her legs, stretched out in front of her through a cute white dress. They are thinner than any other girl's Yua has ever seen, except these legs are not so thin that they are anorexic-looking. They are the perfect size to look good in anything.

They are the legs that she has always hoped for.

When the girl turns, Yua finds herself stunned to silence because in front of her is a mirror image of everything she has ever wanted to be.

* * *

**Note:** _If you read/watch Kuroko no Basuke, you might recognize Seiho High XD. It is the same school since I don't know any real schools in Japan nor am I skilled enough to make up a name. There will be no crossovers though._

_I never write in present tense, so this story is like an experiment for me. If you have any tips or criticism, please tell me! If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out. Flame if you want but give me a reason for your flaming, so I can improve._

**Update 8/25/2014: **_I have reuploaded chapter one because I felt like it was too rushed. Sorry for the inconvenience!_


	2. The Porcelain Doll

**Note: I do not own Haikyu! If I do, Kageyama and Hinata would be married by now.**

_I redid chapter one because it felt too rushed! Sorry about the inconvenience._

_Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! This is the first time my story has had so much success with only one chapter, so you guys mean a lot to me! Also, sorry for the long update. __I've been a bit jetlagged these past few days, so my brain is complete mush. If there's anything confusing/poorly written or any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point it out!_

* * *

There was a porcelain doll that used to sit on Hayama Yua's dresser. Bought from a tiny shop in the corners of Tokyo one winter, it was in surprisingly good quality; the skin was painted white, the delicate eyes were set on the small face with a small gap in between, and the lips were a deep scarlet.

The doll was simply flawless.

Every day, Yua would stare absentmindedly at it from her bed, wishing it was her with that face. But impossible wishes don't come true, and her naïve self would learn that as the years pass.

The doll was a cold, empty _thing_ made of porcelain, but the younger Yua thought of it as a real person. So whenever she looked at those glassy eyes, all she saw was an accusing "you are not like me" that tore her down more than any insult that has ever been thrown at her.

One day, in a sudden flash of anger, she'd thrown the doll against the wall, flawing its smooth, white face, and her mother took it away from her, locking it up in a box that was thrown in the attic.

The box had disappeared subsequently.

But now, the very same porcelain doll is standing in front of Yua, its face patched up completely.

Her skin is as pale as one of those white camellias Yua's mother always plants. Right in the middle of her heart-shaped face is a small, button nose, and below it are pouty, cherry-red lips. What stands out the most on her face are her eyes, which are huge and framed by thick, dark lashes and perfectly arched eyebrows.

_What is she?_

"Miyano- Hikari, I mean! What are you doing here, not that I mind. Don't you live pretty far away?" Yusuke asks excitedly.

"Oh, the team just had a match with a school nearby, and Masa-san, Taichi-san, and the coach ate some bad riceballs, so we had to make a sudden stop."

Yua can hear them talking, but she can barely concentrate on their conversation because not only is this girl's face distracting enough, her voice only adds on to Yua's awe.

And she hates it.

"Miyano- Hikari, I mean- this is Yua, my cousin who just moved here from Tokyo."

Yua focuses on the porcelain doll- girl- in front of her with a less intense look and tries to talk as normally as possible. "My name's Hayama Yua. Nice to meet you." _Not_. The last thing she needs is a copy of that porcelain doll that had haunted her childhood dreams to reappear in front of her. Her mother had thrown it out for a very good reason.

"M-my name is Miyano Hikari. Nice to meet you too," the smaller girl squeaks out, looking like she is about to faint. "Y-you're really tall."

_What? _ The only things Yua can do are to furrow her eyebrows and stare because that was not the response she'd expected. In fact, she doesn't even know what she'd expected from Hikari. As this is the first time she has ever met a person so different from herself, she really doesn't even know what to do and how to react. Her mind is completely jumbled up and is still trying to wrap around the fact that there is someone in this world that is basically the physical image of Yua's imagination.

Hikari suddenly smacks both of her hands over her mouth, jolting Yua out of her mind, and then stares back up at the taller girl fearfully, and Yua has to fight down an urge to wrap her arms around Hikari. _How is she so adorable?_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! You're tall in a good way, like a model! Are you a model? That was so rude of me to just randomly ask you a question. I'm so sorry!"

Yua takes a step back at the incessant apologies thrown at her. She is not that terrifying, is she? Actually, what shocks her more is how Hikari is a complete opposite of what Yua'd thought flawless people were like. Instead of being a vain and overconfident queen bee, Hikari is shy and grounded, and it confuses Yua to no end. Because right now, she feels like she is the confident flower while Hikari is the small stone hiding in the flower's shadow- and it just doesn't make any sense at all. A flower cannot suddenly become a stone, and vice versa, so why is this happening?

As Yua focuses on Hikari's face again, she realizes that the smaller girl is looking back at her desperately while still muttering apologies. "Look, why are you apologizing?" A second later, she realizes how rude it must have sounded, but it's not her fault that Hikari is making her so flustered that she can't even think properly. She is even feeling guilty about forcing Hikari to look like she is on the verge of crying, and she didn't even do anything!

It's so frustrating that it's even getting to the point where Yua is considering running back to her new house and burying herself in bed for the rest of her life.

But what's stopping her is Hikari's saddened look that is tugging on every single one of her heartstrings, and Yua knows at that moment that there is nothing worse than this girl's facial expressions because she is pretty sure that they are powerful enough to convince anyone to do anything.

And that is a dangerous weapon.

"I mean, there's nothing to be sorry about. I don't think you're being rude," she says as calmly as possible. "You're very sweet." And she can't tell if that's a lie or not because her mind is on the verge of complete shutdown. None of her other thoughts are coherent at all.

"Oh…wow! You're really nice, Yua-san! Or is it Yua-senpai? You might be older than me because you do look older. I mean in a good way! I look really childish, but you look mature. Sorry if that sounded like I was calling you ugly- which you're not at all!"

_Stop apologizing and messing with my mind already. _"I am not angry." She emphasizes every word carefully. "I am going to start my third year at Shiratorizawa."

"So why are you moving on your third year? Oh, sorry, I shouldn't throw questions at you like that. I'm a second year by the way!" Hikari smiles brightly, a complete change from her behavior before, and Yua decides that this girl is bipolar.

A bipolar, manipulative jerk who has a perfect face and body and is extremely adorable and Yua really wants to scoop her up into a tight hug- _Stop it!_

"Hey Hikari, maybe you would want to show Yua around? She looks like she wants you to but is too shy to ask!" Yusuke yells from the checkout line at the store and sends a sly wink to his cousin.

"No!" Yua says without thinking, again. Damn it, Hikari is fucking her mind up- and Yua never cusses, so this only proves her point. "I mean, I don't want to trouble you."

"Ah, I see," Hikari says with a small hint of disappointment- and Yua's face is _not_ heating up nor is she flattered (_not at all_).

"Hikari!" a loud, masculine voice calls from behind Yua, and she turns, glad to have something finally take her attention away from Hikari.

The boy- or man- is just as tall as Yua, or maybe slightly shorter, and has broad shoulders and muscular arms. _Definitely a volleyball player_, she thinks excitedly. The only reason she can tell is because her coach back in Seiho used to say the same things over and over again that it's practically ingrained in Yua's mind.

He seems to notice Yua as well, but who wouldn't notice a six feet Japanese girl? There are some Japanese girls that are really tall nowadays, but only a few of them actually reach six feet.

His initial reaction is shock, but he gets over it quickly and then glares at Yua as if she is his most hated enemy.

But then she realizes the reason why, and her eyes fall onto the girl next to her- Miyano Hikari. Of course Yua would look intimidating from that boy's - Masa apparently- angle of vision, and the helpless little Hikari standing next to her does nothing to help. But Yua doesn't really care what he thinks of her because she's not doing anything wrong anyway. Actually, it might even be fun to see how he reacts if she places her arm around Hikari.

"Ah, Masa-san! Is it time to go?" Hikari stares at him with those innocent eyes of hers, and he blushes heavily before stuttering out his response.

"Y-yeah…sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all!" Hikari smiles brightly, and Yua is sure that Masa will faint any minute, judging from how the red on his face is starting to intensify. "Well, I have to go since the others are probably waiting for me. See you at school Yua-senpai!"

Nodding, Yua waves awkwardly as Hikari walks away with Masa, who keeps sending quick glances back at the tall girl. It isn't until they both disappear around the corner did Yua finally notice that Hikari didn't share phone numbers.

Oh well, it's not like she is going to call anyway.

* * *

Dinner passes by quickly. The adults spend most of the time talking to each other, the kids are playing video games, and Yusuke and Aya are arguing again. Yua doesn't see any of this because her mind is still on Miyano Hikari. No matter what she looks at or thinks of, it all links back to the petite girl. They've only known each other for twenty minutes- at most.

Actually, they don't know each other at all. They barely had time to actually get to know each other, yet Hikari already left such a lasting impact on Yua; it's ridiculous.

It's almost like Hikari has performed some kind of magic, causing Yua's mind to become a one-way tunnel leading only to the doll- a nickname that Yua finds very suiting for Hikari.

It's like being with the original doll all over again. Everything Yua does only bring her back to it. It's a maze with infinite roads, no doorways, but only one big center where all of the roads are connected.

But it's different this time because when she sees Hikari's eyes, she doesn't see the cruel accusation of "You are not like me." Instead, she finds warmth and acceptance, but it's wrong. She is not like Hikari.

In fact, Hayama Yua is the opposite of Miyano Hikari.

Miyano Hikari is described in only one word- perfection. She is at a nice, petite height of 5'3 and is incredibly thin. She has long, luscious hair that rivals the models' that are shown in hair commercials. Her face is delicately beautiful. She is the literally the human version of a porcelain doll.

Every member of the Sato family, Hayama Yua's mother's side of the family, has one trait in common- warm foxy eyes that can entrance anyone for hours. This trait clearly skipped over Hayama Yua when she was born. Her eyes have a slight foxy shape, but it is cold; it can never compare to her aunts' or cousins'. Besides the eyes, her face is nothing to look at. It is neither hideous nor attractive; it is plain and can be easily forgotten. Her skin is neither pale nor tan. Her hair is horribly rough from years of neglect. There is nothing delicate about her face; her eyes are small, her lashes are short, her eyebrows are only slightly arched and unkempt, her nose is long and thin, and her lips are neither thin nor full. There is nothing outstanding about her besides her height.

So there is absolutely no way Hayama Yua can even come close to Miyano Hikari's level of perfection. They are not alike at all, but Yua appears to be the only person who notices that because Hikari is treating her like they are equal.

But it is impossible for a stone to match a flower, and Yua has learned this a long time ago.

* * *

When she finally gets home, she goes outside and practices spiking against the wall of an empty building next to her house. Today has been more taxing than any of her volleyball trainings, and she only has Miyano Hikari to blame.

Suddenly, her eyes shoot open widely, and she shakes her head angrily. This is her last year of high school, and she plans on focusing the rest of the time on volleyball. With only one last chance to get into nationals, Yua can't afford to waste her time, and she plans her first day of school right away.

Goal number one is to find the volleyball team and join them, regardless of how horrible Aya says they are.

Then Yua remembers that she had forgotten to ask her cousins why the volleyball team is horrible anyway, but it doesn't matter because she wants to play volleyball. She will join the team and help them win, and nothing can stop her.

At least that's what she wants to think, but there is a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Why is the team horrible? Are they unskilled?

_Is Miyano Hikari on that team?_

Placing the last of her strength into her spike, the volleyball bounces off the wall with a loud boom, and Yua then lands on her feet with an annoyed glare on her face. She rarely gets pissed off, but now her mind is associating someone as irritating as Hikari to Yua's beloved sport of volleyball, and it just doesn't sit well with her.

But is she more displeased that someone who's already so beautiful also plays volleyball- and is, in a way, a rival- or that someone as fragile looking as Hikari plays a sport where she can get hurt?

And there Hikari goes again, plaguing her mind and messing with her emotions, but Yua can't let the younger girl get the better of her. She sure as heck doesn't understand why her mind turns into mashed potatoes when it comes to Hikari, but she doesn't have the time to focus on that.

Smacking both of her hands on her cheeks roughly, she pushes away her thoughts and instead thinks of playing volleyball in a real game, leading her team to victory. That feeling of triumph is strong enough that she even stops thinking of Hikari, and that's the way it should be. Yua's final year of high school is her only chance to get revenge against the Queens for her humiliating defeat last year.

And nothing is going to get in her way, especially not a weird second year girl with a horrible ability to mess with her mind.

* * *

**Note: **_The part about Japanese girls being taller nowadays is based on my experience in Japan last year. According to yahoo answers from about six years ago, the average Japanese girl is 5'0-5'3, but when I went to Japan most of the girls around me were 5'5 or more. I don't know if that only applies to Tokyo and Osaka, but that's what I saw._

_I also feel like I rush my writing a lot? I don't know if it's because I'm still jetlagged and can barely think right now or whatever, but do you guys think I rush too much?_


	3. First Day

**Note: I do not own Haikyu!**

_Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Thank you Bergliot for responding to the question in the last chapter. Your review really helps me with my writing process! _

_About the previous chapter, Yua is jealous of Hikari's beauty because she is slightly obsessed with perfection, which she is not. She dislikes Hikari for that, but she is unconsciously trying to find a good reason why because she thinks it's petty of her to hate someone so baselessly. One reason could be that Hikari is a conceited brat, and that's what Yua was looking for, but Hikari isn't acting like that at all (when Yua kept saying that Hikari makes her feel like she's the perfect flower while Hikari is the stone). So Yua was basically having this inner conflict because she wants Hikari to be a bitch because it would make her feel better, but she is also in love with Hikari's cuteness (no homo though XD). I guess she's getting all sorts of emotions like anger at Hikari for being so perfect, confusion because Hikari is so dorky instead of vain, and guilt for hating someone as cute as Hikari. So her brain is getting fried up with all these emotions crashing inside of her. It's kind of like when you see in anime, a pretty girl passes by and all of a sudden, half the guys in the room lose their minds._

_I don't know if that makes sense or not because it even confused me at first when I was writing LOL. I tend to get so lost into my writing that halfway through, I'm just like "wtf did I just write" and I just don't understand a single word until I reread it at least five times._

* * *

The last week of summer break passes with Yua spending most of her time either indoors, helping her mother care for her white camellias, or outdoors, hitting a volleyball against the wall in her backyard. It's a routine that she's used to, even back in Tokyo. As she had only her mother and no other relatives nearby- her father had left them years ago- staying at home was what their days had always consisted of.

But before she knows it, it's time to go back to school except she doesn't feel anxious at all. Then again, she has never really felt emotional about anything, especially not something as ordinary as school. The only exception is volleyball, her favorite, and only, hobby.

And she is feeling very excited about it right now, in her room the night before school.

She'd decided to not ask her cousins about the volleyball club and see for herself instead as she was afraid of what she would find. _It's fine_, she supposes. They, at least, know how to play volleyball, and they can always improve.

_They can't be that horrible, right?_

* * *

The first day of school begins on a warm, spring morning. At six am, Yua wakes up in a frenzy, suddenly remembering that she hasn't packed her school bag yet. By the time she has grabbed all of her supplies, she is left with only ten minutes to dress and eat, and she ends up shoving her entire breakfast into her mouth- which leads to her choking violently.

After bidding goodbye to her mother, she flies out the door to the bus stop, where Yusuke and Aya are waiting impatiently for her.

On the bus ride, Yusuke is saying something to her, but she can't even pay attention to him because her mind can only think of volleyball.

In fact, she is so engrossed in her excitement that she can't even notice the curious stares she is getting or the death glare Yusuke sends her when he realizes that she wasn't listening to a single word he had been saying.

She highly doubts that he was saying something important anyway.

When she gets to school, she doesn't even bother to gawk at the humongous size of Shiratorizawa like the other new students are because she is too busy trying to spot anything related to the volleyball club. But the only things she finds are posters pointing to the boys' team, which seems interesting, but she doesn't care about them for now.

Maybe after she finds the girls' team, she'll check them out.

As Yua maneuvers her way through the crowd, a few eyes shift to her in surprise at her size, and she ducks her head and bends her back in an attempt to hide herself, but it's no use when most of the people around her are shorter than 5'8. And it definitely doesn't help that the girls are barely 5'4.

But then, a huge group of people steps in from one of the side entrances, and a commotion suddenly breaks out, taking all the attention away from Yua- thankfully.

"Woah, she's really pretty. Who is she?" one of the students near Yua says to his friends, and she suddenly has a bad feeling that she knows who he is talking about.

_Please not her_.

"Miyano-san!" And it is confirmed that it is indeed Miyano Hikari, the annoying second year girl that has an uncanny- and absolutely horrible- ability of turning Yua's mind to mush.

No, she can't waste time thinking about her; she has to get away before-

"Yua-senpai!" –and it's too late.

If she didn't have everyone's attention before, she certainly does now.

Hesitantly, she turns to where she heard Hikari's melodic voice and grimaces inwardly when she realizes that the said girl is surrounded by a huge group of girls, that are staring at Yua hostilely, and guys- most likely her fanboys, judging from their lovesick faces that are focused on only Hikari.

Hayama Yua is not a genius, but even she can tell that Miyano Hikari is as popular as she is beautiful.

Sighing, she decides to nod politely in acknowledgement and then walk away as quickly as possible, ignoring the voices behind her.

"Miyano-san knows that tall girl?"

"Wait, she said senpai! She's a third year?!"

"I've never seen her before though."

"Ah, wait for me, Yua!" Yusuke yells as he pushes through the crowd.

To say the least, her first day of school is not turning out the way she'd envisioned, and all the blame goes to Miyano Hikari. She'd wanted to stay away from that girl for the rest of her third year but now that she thinks about it, it's impossible that she wouldn't bump into her at school. After all, she is pretty eye catching.

_Lesson learned. When Miyano Hikari is nearby, run away as quickly as possible._

But now her problems have increased because not only does she have to deal with Hikari, she now has the girl's fans on her back. Those girls looked like they were ready to attack Yua if she'd pulled any moves- like throw a book at Hikari, for example- and Yua highly doubts that they would forget her anytime soon.

_Oh well. _She'll just ignore them. What _can_ they do to her anyway? Spread rumors? It's a laughable thought since she's graduating soon, so that wouldn't affect her.

The bell suddenly rings shrilly, and Yua's arm is grabbed by Yusuke- who is cussing loudly- and tugged up the stairs to the third floor. When they arrive, he points at a door down the hallway breathlessly, and Yua nods in gratitude before running in that direction.

She arrives in her classroom and throws herself onto an empty seat in the back corner a second before her teacher comes in, earning herself laughter from her classmates.

For the first hour of class, she is able to concentrate on her teacher and take notes but after that, she finds herself drifting off to sleep.

As expected, she simply can't focus on schoolwork.

Giving up, she rests her head on her elbow and stares at the back of the person in front of her for the rest of class.

When the dismissal bell rings, Yua is the first one out of her seat. Cleaning up the classroom quickly, she then heads out and goes downstairs to the gym building, where sport club meeting rooms are listed.

During class, she had gotten so bored that she'd decided to eavesdrop on her classmates' conversations and good thing they were talking about the clubs. Otherwise, she wouldn't have known where to go.

The gym area is completely covered by students, and even Yua can't move an inch when she arrives- especially not when she notices that she is not the tallest person in the room anymore. At the front are some six feet tall basketball players blocking the board from being seen, and Yua's eye twitches in annoyance before she remembers that she does the same thing as well.

"Hey, that's him, isn't it?" The boy standing in front of Yua elbows his friends and points to someone to the right. Out of curiosity, Yua turns to see and the minute her eyes fall on "him", her breath hitches, and her jaw nearly falls open.

"Him" is wearing a sports uniform and holding a volleyball but even without those two facts, Yua can still tell from his muscles- and damn are they big- that he plays volleyball. From her angle, she thinks that he's six feet tall- or more. His confident posture adds to his other physical traits, and Yua can only describe him with one word- _ace_.

That strong build, stern expression, confident posture, and powerful aura; they all point to an ace.

It seems as if he has noticed her gaze, and he turns to Yua, making eye contact. Out of surprise, she almost steps backwards into a group of tittering girls behind her, but she recovers her composure quickly and matches the guy's cold stare with an impassive one of her own.

But she suddenly realizes how creepy she is being, so she turns back to the front and focuses on the line that is smaller as the basketball players have left.

By the time she reaches the front, he is already gone.

Forgetting about him momentarily, she skims through the list until she reaches the bottom. Etched in green ink are the words "Volleyball Club" and "Gym D."

_Got it_. She turns, nearly knocks some people over, and then follows the signs pointing to Gym D after apologizing. Unable to help herself, her mouth twists into a happy smile, and she almost- _almost_- skips her way down the hallway. The only thing stopping her from doing so is that it would look ridiculous for a six feet girl to skip.

As she gets closer to the gym, she notices that even though the meeting should've started already, there aren't any voices or sounds of volleyballs hitting the floor.

In fact, the gym is dead silent.

She frowned in confusion. It's too strange unless the meeting place changed? Or maybe the meeting hasn't begun yet.

But she can't help feeling suspicious. _I'm just too paranoid_, she tries to reassure herself, and she quickens her pace until she reaches the entrance.

"Excuse me," she says and then walks in.

And she regrets it immediately after.

Because what she finds inside is not a volleyball club; it's not even a club.

There are magazines and big bags of snacks scattered on the floor. In one corner, there's a girl sleeping on a bench; in the other corner, two girls are watching an anime on a phone. Near the area where the nets should be are several girls lying on the floor, playing with their phones or reading a magazine.

Only one girl has even bothered to look up at Yua.

"Are you here for volleyball?" she asks with a sweet smile, but Yua can only nod stupidly, too stunned to talk. "Oh, you're pretty tall, but um…."

"Just find another club," one of the girls that are lying down interrupts. _What? Is this a prank?_

"Tori!" The first girl gives Yua a sheepish smile before glaring at the second girl. "She's a new member-"

"I don't care."

"She's really tall! At least six feet!" The second girl- Tori- finally turns around to face Yua and looks her over before sighing.

"We don't practice anymore."

"I'm sorry. What?" Finally, Yua's head clears and is able to form coherent thoughts, but those are the only words she can say in this situation.

Tori turns back to her magazine, and Yua suddenly wants to yank it out of her hands. "Go play basketball or something. You're wasting your time here."

Yua doesn't know if she feels more disappointed or angry. All of her worries before are stupid, she realizes now. She'd thought that she already prepared herself for the worst, but she is wrong.

The girls' volleyball club is not bad at the game.

They don't play the game.

* * *

**Note: **_I'm really sorry for not updating in a while! School starts tomorrow, so I've been preparing for it. My updates might be weekly or every 3-4 days from now on because of clubs._

_What do you guys think of this chapter? Are there enough details? When I was editing this, I kept feeling like I could add more, but my brain's just not cooperating with me right now._

_On another note, Shiratorizawa hasn't been revealed that much in the manga, so I don't have a lot of information about them. Everything, including the members' names and personalities, are of my own interpretation. But I won't include a lot of Shiratorizawa's members (maybe only 1-2, not counting Ushijima) and I'll change the names I give them to their real names when they're revealed. So I apologize in advance if the personalities that I give them turn out to be completely different from their real ones. (I should've said this earlier in chapter one though)_


	4. The Volleyball Club

**Note: I do not own Haikyu!**

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_After a long twenty days of writing, deleting, brainstorming, and revising, I am finally done with chapter four! I think this is the longest chapter I've written in my entire fanfiction career, as shameful as it is to admit._

_That aside, I'm so sorry for working so slowly and thank you so much for not unfollowing/unfavoriting (though that's not a word, but whatever :3). Twenty days- take or give- is probably going to be around how long I will take from now on until a break or long weekend comes up. Because of school, I'm only allowed two hours per day on the computer and sometimes less, due to clubs and sports, and I have marching band and volunteer on the weekends, but I will also be writing on my phone whenever I have time :)__!_

* * *

Hayama Yua is used to disappointment.

When she was younger, every hobby she had ever taken up had resulted in failure- and sometimes disasters. When she was five, she became enamored with cooking after watching a show on TV, and she studied every cookbook she could get her hands on. One day, her mother asked Yua to help her make breakfast for Yua's father, and the little girl eagerly volunteered to make the soup.

She then set fire to a pot of water. Soon afterwards, she'd realized that she can't cook, no matter how well she follows the directions.

On her sixth birthday, she'd woken up excitedly in the morning, only to discover that her father had packed his suitcase and left for good sometime during the night when everyone was still asleep. Three days later, divorce papers were mailed to the house and after they were signed, Yua never saw him again.

He didn't even say happy birthday or leave a gift behind.

During middle school, she played volleyball only because she was tall but within the first week of practice, she found herself smitten with the sport because everything she did finally came out right.

That was the first time she wasn't disappointed by her choices- the first time that she had tasted success- and at that moment, she knew that she had finally found a place where she belonged.

So she decided to apply for Seiho High School, one of the best schools for volleyball in Japan- but the results that followed were not what she had wanted.

She was accepted into the school, but that was the only good part. On the first day, she'd arrived at Seiho, bright-faced and excited, but as soon as she stepped into the gym, she was thrown into the third string. The second string simply had too many talented players already and no matter how hard she trained, she was never spared a glance by the coaches until the latter part of her second year, when one of them happened to walk in on Yua during one of her self-practices. Then she was miraculously pushed up the waiting line and placed onto the bench.

The first time she'd played in an official match was at the Spring Tournament of her second year, after one of her teammates inured herself, and she had to sub in. It was the most fun she'd ever had. She scored points with every spike she did, and she could hear the crowd going crazy over her in that game. After it, the coaches were praising her and promising her a starting position next year.

Next year never came. At the end of her second year, she had to hand in a resignation letter, much to the shock and confusion of the coaches and her captain. Just like that, all of her hard work was washed down the drain.

It's not like moving to Shiratorizawa was of her own choice; she doesn't even want to be there. It doesn't matter that it's a better school, educational-wise, because Seiho is where she belongs. And she realizes now that she should've fought harder to stay, even if she has to live by herself and even if she has to give up her starting position.

In fact, staying in third string in Seiho is better than where she is now, at Shiratorizawa, in front of a "team" that won't even accept new members. But it's impossible for her to go back to Seiho.

In other words, she's stuck with these girls.

"I heard the basketball team's tallest member this year is only 5'11," one of the girls- Tori- states without turning away from her magazine.

"And she isn't even good at basketball." Neither is Yua. In fact, she doesn't even know how to play.

"See- what's your name again? Actually, don't tell me. You'll be better off with-"

"I'm here for volleyball only." And that sounds stupider out loud than in her head, but she doesn't care because this is ridiculous. The volleyball club is supposed to be dedicated to the sport, hence the name.

"Well, sweetie." Tori turns around and smiles at Yua in fake sympathy before continuing, "There's the boys' club in Gym A." She then adds a wink in an obvious attempt to annoy the other girl but to her dismay, Yua remains stoic.

"This is the girls' volleyball club."

"Was." Tori yawns.

"Why not 'is'?"

Giving the other girl an irritated glare, Tori snaps back, "We don't practice anymore, as you can clearly see, so just leave already."

"You can start again."

The other girl rolls her eyes as she grabs her phone. "Why should we? What are we going to get from that?"

Confused, Yua opens and closes her mouth a few times like a fish. Did that girl really just ask her that? Is this a trick question? Because the answer should be obvious to anyone- not just volleyball players, or athletes for that matter. Practice makes perfect; what else can one get that's better than perfection?

"Practicing leads to nowhere."

"That's not true." _That's complete bullshit. _"Have you even practiced befo-" Yua cuts herself off and cringes inwardly as she realizes how condescending she'd sounded. "Sorr-"

"Get out."

"What?" _I heard her wrong, right?_

"Are you deaf? I said get out." Her eyes widen in shock as her brain finally processes the other girl's words. But she finds herself stuck to her spot in disbelief.

She'd been kicked out of volleyball club.

Her mouth opens and closes uselessly several times as she tries to think of something to say, but her mind comes up with nothing. Her eyes flit around the room, looking for someone who could help her, but no one seems to be paying any attention to her. Tori has already moved on and is playing a game on her phone, and the nice girl that had greeted Yua before is staring off at the wall, seemingly trying to ignore the tall girl.

She is alone, and for the first time in Yua's life, she can't think of a solution. How did it lead up to this? She admits that it was her fault for saying the wrong thing but judging from Tori's personality, she would've fought back instead of simply giving up- did she give up? Or did Yua lose the argument? At this point, she can't tell anymore.

But more importantly, she can't "get out" because this year is her last chance at high school volleyball; she doesn't even know if she would continue the sport in college because she needs to focus on her future. Right now, she only has two more competitions left.

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Competitions. They have to play in matches to stay as a club.

"What about competitions?"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" The corner of her mouth twitches in annoyance at the quick reply from Tori, but she pushes on.

"You guys still have to go to matches. Do you practice then?"

"Get out already."

"Not until you tell me if you practice or not."

"We do some stuff during that time!" one of the girls lying on the floor says, and Yua sends her a grateful smile. "We do some practice matches with each other." There is a murmur of agreement around the gym, and Yua's smile gets wider while staring at Tori, waiting for her reaction.

The other girl looks peeved as she tries to shush her teammates. When nobody listens to her, she scowls angrily and gives up, deciding to focus on Yua instead. "We lose anyway."

"How do you know you'll lose?"

"Because we always do."

Judging from what had happened before, Yua should really keep her mouth shut, but she can't help rambling on, "I'm sure that you've won at least once before. Besides, if you go to matches thinking that you'll lose, then you most likely will. You guys also aren't practicing-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tori yells, stunning both Yua and the other girls into silence. "We used to practice to eight at night, but we never won a match." Pausing to catch her breath, she stomps her foot and wrings her hands in frustration. "Do you even know anything at all about the Shiratorizawa girls' volleyball club?!"

_They're horrible?_ But Yua doesn't say that out loud- of course not. Instead, she replies with a simple shake of her head.

Tori scoffs loudly and then releases a cold laugh that causes some of the members to jump back in, possibly, fear. "You don't know anything about us, yet you want to join?"

The taller girl nods. _It's not like I have any other teams to go to._

"Do some research about us first. Then we'll see if you still want to join."

"And if I still want to, can I? And you'll start practicing again?"

The angered look on Tori's face is replaced with an incredulous gaze and for a moment, Yua thinks that she has somehow won the other girl over. But Tori resumes her scowl within seconds and replies coolly, "Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to do anything. You can practice by yourself, but I'm telling you, we'll lose either way."

Yua's face slowly lights up with a small smile, but she hesitates, not wanting to get her hopes up again. It seems like she has won this fight- barely- but there are still some problems that she hasn't worked out yet. If she does join the team, even if she practices hard, she can't win a six-men game by herself. And her "teammates" don't seem to be of much help.

But she'll think of that later. First of all-

"Where do I start researching?"

"She doesn't even know where to start," Tori says mockingly to the other girls though they looked too shocked at the prospect that someone actually wants to join their team to reply. "Just ask around or something."

"Can I ask you?"

"I'm not going to waste my time explaining to a first year our past. You should already know this if you play volleyball." True, but Yua was never one to take interest in other teams. The only schools she has heard of are the top eight in power ranking, but everyone knows them. That aside-

"I'm a third year."

"Third year?!" It's not just Tori that screams that out; some of the other girls have dropped their magazines, if they hadn't already before when Yua and Tori were arguing, and are staring at Yua with wide eyes.

"Where have you been?!"

"I just moved from Seiho." Tori gives the taller girl an are-you-retarded look- probably the first of many Yua is going to get.

"That's a power school."

Yua purses her lips awkwardly as she tries not to think back to her blissful days back at Seiho. They're all gone now, as much as she hates to say it, and she's trapped in this new place instead. "Family problems. I didn't have a choice." She keeps her answer as simple as possible, blocking out every memory of her old school.

"Oh. I see." Tori smirks as if there is a hidden joke that only she knows about, and Yua can't tell if she should be insulted or not. "No wonder you don't know about us. We're too weak for Seiho to care about."

"I care." That's actually a complete lie that Tori sees through, but she chooses to ignore it, to Yua's relief. It took her forever to get Tori to be this calm and civil, and she can't afford to mess anything up again.

"You guys get into Nationals every year, right?"

Yua nods. "But we lose to Niiyama Joshi each time." She cringes as she remembers the game last year when nearly all of her spikes were blocked; even her captain and the ace, Mori Suzuki, could only score twelve points in both sets.

"What about Onita?"

"We've never played them, but I heard that in power ranking, they're in the top eight." Tori scoffs loudly, and the girl that had greeted Yua before elbows her friend in the side.

"They're amazing in ranking, but have you ever seen them play?"

"Only once." But it was against Niiyama Joshi, so it resulted in a loss for Onita.

"They're powerful and all that crap, but they aren't a team." _Neither are you guys._ "They don't have teamwork-"

"I think I heard of this before," Yua interrupts. If she remembers correctly, her old captain was complaining about it once. "They focus too much on individual power instead of coordination and communication. I think that led to a fight during a match once?"

"Two years ago, Onita was winning by a landslide- the other team was absolutely no match for them. But then, as you said, a fight broke out between the members which led to the coaches getting injured and two members getting concussions."

"Onita was disqualified and banned from the Spring Tournament and the next Inter High. That's what I heard from my old team."

"At least you know that part. But do you know what the other team was?"

"Could it be Shiratorizawa?"

"Bingo. You're smarter than you look. Now, do you know what our scores were before Onita was kicked out?" Yua shakes her head. "Twenty to six."

"Did you practice?" almost slips out of her mouth but remembering what had happened before, Yua stops herself before she can even part her lips. She maintains a straight, expressionless face in front of the other girl, but she can't help having an uneasy feeling about Shiratorizawa's match against Onita. Onita is good, but they're not that amazing where the score gap could be this big- unless Shiratorizawa is really that weak. The one game she'd seen Onita play in resulted in their loss, and they'd played horribly. The strength was incredible, but their coordination was so horrendous that the players kept ramming into each other. Actually, besides that factor, there was something weird about their games; the movements of the members were all messed up, and something was definitely off, but Yua just couldn't remember what.

_Hold on_. She can see this one part of the game in her head, and she knows that there was something that had stood out-

BAM!

The sound echoes in the gym for a few seconds as everyone stays still, unsure of where it came from. Nearly all of the girls have stood up in shock, their magazines left sprawled on the floor. Yua is just as surprised as they are, and she stays by the door, ready to run out if anything happens.

BAM!

This time, they are able to pinpoint the sound as coming from the back wall, and all of the girls step away from it until Tori holds her hand up. "Wait a minute," she mutters suspiciously. Without any signs of fear, she walks to the ladder and climbs to the balcony at the top, where there are two small windows. After looking out, she faces the girls with an annoyed expression. "It's the boys' volleyball club holding try-outs outside."

"What the heck?!" one of the girls yells as she climbs up the ladder as well. "Don't they have a gym?"

"Ugh! That scared me!" The rest of the girls groan and complain in relief and irritation as they walk over to the ladder.

"They must've run out of space. I heard someone on the team, forgot his name- wait, Masa! Yeah, that guy was saying that they got nearly forty first years alone trying out this year."

"Forty? And how many seconds or thirds?"

"I don't know. Probably a lot as well." More girls start climbing up the ladder until half of the team is crowded in front of the windows. Yua stays where she is as the two small windows up there are completely blocked; she doesn't care that much about the boys' club anyway although she is slightly curious at what their try-outs are like.

"Look!" One of the girls starts to giggle and wave the others over as she points at someone outside. "That guy over there!"

Someone squeals loudly and piercingly in the group, causing Yua to cover one of her ears. "He's in my class! I don't know his full name, but his last name is Kudo!"

"Really? Isn't he like our school's prince or something like that? You're so lucky!"

"He plays volleyball as well?"

"Wait, let me see!" The girls start shoving each other around as they try to get a glimpse of him and as this is going on, Yua stands off to the side at the bottom, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah! Last year, a third year girl even confessed to him in front of the entire volleyball club!"

"Excuse me!"

"Wait! He rejected her, didn't he?"

"Yeah! I felt a little bad for her but apparently, she's really mean."

"She's a complete bitch," Tori snaps as she descends, showing no interest in the "prince". "I heard her talking crap about us to her dogs-"

"Tori!" one of the girls slaps the said girl's arm.

"Her friends," Tori emphasizes while rolling her eyes. "Thanks goodness she already graduated, so I don't have to see her ugly-ass face anymore."

"Tori! Seriously!"

"Guys! I can't see anything!" One of the girls has been trying to find an empty space around the windows for a while now, but none of the other girls pays any attention to her. She pouts for a second before hopping down the ladder. "I'll just go to the door then." Again, no one but Yua takes notice of her, and she moves out of the way as the girl jogs over to the door at the back of the gym, that Yua assumes leads outside.

_Wait a minute…_The girl flings open the door with surprising strength for her stature and takes a step out, and an alarm bell suddenly goes off in Yua's head.

Then, everything seems to slow down as she stands there, unable to react, and watches as the girl leaves the gym without any hint of caution. Yua's mouth opens as sudden flashes of danger run through her mind. She holds an arm out, but it doesn't reach the girl as she is too far away.

Finally, after what she feels like is five minutes, her thought process starts working, and she yells out in horror, "Watch out for-"

The girl flies a foot backwards as she is hit square in the face with a volleyball.

"-the ball," Yua finishes lamely as the girl lands limply in front of her. The gym and the courtyard outside go completely silent.

Then pandemonium breaks out.

"Hinako-chan!" The boys outside are running inside the gym, and the girls are jumping off the balcony, not even bothering to climb down the ladder, and rushing over to their bleeding friend while Tori is shouting for a towel. All Yua can do is stand there, frozen in shock with her arm still outstretched.

"Ushijima! You just killed someone!"

* * *

**Note: **_I woke up at six in the morning just so I can watch the final episode of Haikyu! And I can only describe it with two words: Ushijima's voice._

_I replayed that three-octaves-lower "Oikawa" so many times._

_But it's still not enough._

_That aside, Kudo and Masa are most likely not the real names of the Shiratorizawa members I used (but it would be awesome if they were. You guys heard them here first XD). When they are revealed later on in the manga, I'll go back and change the names unless their personalities are completely different. Then I'll either see if I can alter them without changing the entire story, or I'll leave their names as Kudo and Masa._


End file.
